Proof of Existence
by LOLSHADOW
Summary: Harry is now in his seventh year of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Suddenly, he finds out at breakfast with the Weasleys of the upcoming group of people coming to Hogwarts. Get ready Harry!


CHAPTER 1

New Discovery

A little short, but bear with me ;D

--

A fair skinned, red haired, plump woman walked from a kitchen, in which she was cooking bacon, eggs, and sausages. The place was a rickety old story-challenged house with lush green grass, and a huge back yard. There was a flower bed on each side of the house, and a path of dirt following the path to the door.

Up the stairs following the red, dusty carpet rug came a light tinkling sound from within the door on the right closest to the stairs. The door was dark, and a simple sign that read, "RONALD'S ROOM" Inside the room the walls were as dark as the door, and the dark red carpet screamed 'poverty'. Two large beds were set up, one at one side of the room, one at the other side. The red and orange sheets covered the body of two males, whose only attribute seen was a mess of red hair, and jet black hair.

Hearing the shout of Mrs. Weasley yelling at the twins, the darker haired one slowly sat up, he blinked her eyes before rubbing the sleep out of them. His eyes contradicted everything in the room, where everything was dark and gloomy, his eyes were such a light blue that if seen from any distance other than in his face, people swear they were white. Shaking the sleep from his head, he slowly slid from under his covers and walked quietly to the door.

Harry paused. Might as well wake up Ron. He crept over, and surprise attacked him with hands like a spider. Ron screamed and jumped up, "Spiders ... Spiders, they want me to tap-dance!"

"Uh. No, Ron. Spiders can't want someone to tap-dance... Okay, well. Let's go down to breakfast..." he said awkwardly, before he walked out of the room in pajamas Mrs. Weasley had made up for him. Ron followed in his wife beaters shirt and baggy sweatpants, scratching his buttocks with a yawn. He almost tripped down the stairs, and Harry had to grab his arm to make sure he wouldn't. Calmly, they walked into the kitchen and sat down. Fred, George, and Ginny were all sitting around the table, Mr. Weasley nowhere to be found.

While eating, Harry looked up as Fred snickered, "Well look at that." he said, stabbing the newpaper with the tip of his index finger, displaying the cover to George. "Oooh, firecracker girls. Cute little ones, aren't they?" said George with a snort. "Oh, wait. Is that one a guy...?" taunted both in unison as Ron stole the Daily Prophet to get a good look. On the cover was a line of people in sophisicated uniforms. The girls, wearing plaid, light blue skirts, knee-high socks, black leather shoes, white dress shirt and black jacket, smiled happily. Three boys wore dark blue slacks, white dress shirts, black leather shoes, and black jackets. They all scowled. One girl caught Harry's eye. A girl that was not smiling, instead, looking quite shy. Her bangs were dyed blond, and were chopped neatly just after her eyebrows. The rest of her hair looked dark brown; it was thick and fell to around her waist. Her eyes kept changing color, he thought, from green to brown. She sported buck-teeth whenever she smiled, like Hermione, and was somewhat pretty.

"Aye, that's Skye Heindrichs." said Fred.

"One of the best female Quidditch playa's in the world," George went on.

"She's from America. Boston, Massachussets, to be precise." explained Fred.

"So she's not British, ya see. But a real cutie." said George with a wink.

"She goes to this school," said Fred, both of the twins pointing to the headline, and a picture of a giant mansion-like school. Looked less like a castle, and more like an American boarding school. "Salem Witch Trials Boarding School For The Acceptionably Gifted." the twins said in unison.

"Why must Americans name everything with a run on sentence?" inquired Ron in a low mutter.

"They have to. It's just a front name," said Fred. "Ya see-"

"People think-"

"It's just for-"

"Smart Muggles."

Ron and Harry paused, and nodded. "So, why's she and those other people on the front page?" asked Harry, chewing on a small chunk of bacon.

"They're coming to Hogwarts," interrupted a low voice. Mr. Weasley, the finiacer and man of the house. He walked in and sat down. "Ah ... Skye Heindrichs! I've seen her in the Ministry before. Such a polite girl. But her parents are nasty as a Death Eater, if I do say so myself," he said with a frown.

For the next half an hour, Mr. Weasley explained what went on with that school. They had seven grades like them, but studied different things. World History, Wizard/Witch History, Foreign Language, Potions, Basic to Advanced Defense And Studies, Alchemy, and Transfiguration. Not all that different, but somewhat. Mr. Weasley also included boastfully that he had went there once and it was one of the most well-educated schools in the world for young witches and wizards. They have no such thing as houses, and are arranged by grade in alphebetical order.

Whew, what a weird school.

"Stop talking about this nonsense! Harry, Ronald, could you two please go get dressed? It's almost time to leave!" said Mrs. Weasley.

All of a sudden, Harry was fascinated with this girl and this school.

--

Whew!!! Took me a little while, but I finished the first chapter. Okay, sorry for any spelling errors. My mom checked over it and she said she couldn't see anything major.

CONSTRUCTIVE critism please.


End file.
